Terungku Putih
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: BL. AT-AR. [Challenge] Mental Disoder. Akashi bangun dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok pria yang dia cintai duduk di atas sofa di dalam kamar rawatnya.


Tubuh terbalut baju pasien itu bergerak sedikit, tanda kalau kesadaran yang sempat hilang karena tidur kini mulai kembali sedikit demi sedikit. Posisi tidurnya miring, menghadap ke arah satu-satunya sofa tunggal di ruangan itu. Kedua netra senada yang awalnya bersembunyi sekarang terbuka lebar, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke pupilnya.

Suasana di sana sepi, sampai-sampai entah kenapa dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berirama teratur. Terdengar suara lalu lalang di koridor, namun itu tak membuatnya terganggu atau menjadi penyebab dia terbangun siang ini. Dia membuka mata, puas setelah berjalan-jalan di alam mimpinya, karena ini mungkin waktunya makan siang.

Awalnya dia pikir dirinya akan berjalan ke kafetaria atau mungkin jika malas dia tinggal menyuruh perawat yang sering melayaninya untuk membawakannya makan siang dengan dalih tidak enak badan (toh kalau dalam satu jam dia tak turun, perawat akan senang hati langsung membawakan makan siangnya).

Tapi tidak.

Dia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk saat mendapati ada seseorang duduk di sofa sana, tidur dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada lengan sofa dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Saat itu juga dia sadar, sebuah senyuman terbit di wajahnya; sadar kalau matanya kini berbinar bahagia.

Kakinya perlahan diturunkan menyentuh lantai rumah sakit yang dingin—mengabaikan sandal rumah sakit yang berada di dekat kaki ranjang. Dia memacunya pelan, melangkah dengan hati-hati, seolah tak ingin membuat orang yang tertidur di sana terbangun. Senyuman di wajahnya tak berusaha dia tahan, malah semakin lebar tatkala langkah demi langkah yang diambilnya menghapus jejak di antara mereka.

Tepat ketika jarak itu menipis, hanya beberapa senti dari kaki orang itu yang menapak ke lantai, si pasien rumah sakit itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua lututnya menyentuh lantai, satu tangannya terangkat, menyentuh lembut wajah orang di sana.

Kulit yang bersentuhan dengan kulit wajah pengunjungnya itu terasa mengirimkan impuls ke otaknya yang langsung membuat dadanya sesak saking bahagianya. Sepasang netra merahnya memerhatikan tubuh orang itu dari atas sampai bawah, lalu kembali ke wajah damainya saat terlelap. Tatapannya terus terkunci, memastikan bahwa orang di hadapannya ini nyata, memang ada saat ini, memang mengunjunginya.

Tangan yang awalnya asyik menelusuri wajah itu ditariknya cepat saat sadar kalau kelopak mata si pengunjung bergerak, mungkin terbangun akibat sentuhannya.

Dia tak bisa bahagia lebih dari ini, bahkan hanya sekedar ketika orang itu melihatnya dengan senyuman tipis yang terulas.

"Akashi, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Akashi Seijuurou memandang haru. Bibirnya bergetar, mengucapkan satu nama, "Shuuzou ..."

 **X.x.X**

 **Terungku Putih**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **BL, AT-AR, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **BL. AT-AR. [Challenge] Mental Disoder. Akashi bangun dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok pria yang dia cintai duduk di atas sofa di dalam kamar rawatnya.**

 **A/N: diikutsertakan dalam** _ **challenge**_ **Mental Disorder.**

 **X.x.X**

Nijimura Shuuzou datang mengunjunginya. Mungkin pengunjung pertama setelah dua bulan dia dirawat di sana. Akashi senang—sangat senang. Pria yang berada di akhir tiga puluhannya itu adalah orang yang selama ini dia inginkan untuk datang ke sana menengoknya. Setelah ratusan doa dia panjatkan pada Tuhan, setelah ratusan permintaan dia ajukan dalam diam, kini Nijimura benar-benar ada di hadapannya. Berjongkok, mengusap rambutnya pelan layaknya anak kecil.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dia tak pernah menyangka, pertanyaan itu akan sangat berarti baginya. Dua bulan ini hanya dokter dan perawat saja yang selalu menanyakan hal itu setiap hari. Ah, mungkin dokter tidak. Dokter hanya datang memeriksanya jika jadwal pemeriksaan untuk dirinya telah tiba.

Tatapannya masih terkunci, begitu terpesona akan kelabu yang sudah sejak lama memikat hatinya. Mulutnya masih tertutup, dia masih belum menjawab dan entah kenapa dia senang saat pria itu berkata 'Kupikir kau baik-baik saja, kan?'—seolah-olah dirinya merasa kalau Nijimura adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Mendengar kalimat konfirmasi itu, kepalanya hanya mengangguk. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk digerakkan.

Pria berambut hitam di sana menarik tangannya dari atas kepala Akashi lalu berpindah ke kedua pundaknya, awalnya berniat menarik tubuh pria yang lebih muda itu berdiri sebelum tatapan dari si merah itu menghentikannya—padahal pria itu hanya menatapnya biasa saja.

Tapi mungkin apa yang ingin Akashi sampaikan bisa terbaca oleh Nijimura. Dia masih belum ingin bangkit, posisi seperti ini, sedekat ini, bisa membuatnya leluasa memerhatikan wajah orang yang dia cintai dari dulu.

Wajah pria itu dia tangkup dan ibu jarinya mengelus pelan. Dia masih belum percaya, dia masih ingin membuat dirinya percaya lagi dan lagi, kalau Nijimura Shuuzou memang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku ada di sini,"—satu kalimat, namun berhasil membuat Akashi langsung memeluk tubuh tegap di hadapannya erat.

 **X.x.X**

"Buku gambarmu penuh dengan kata 'ayah', 'ibu', dan namaku," Nijimura tersenyum, tatapannya fokus pada tulisan acak-acakan yang tercoret di buku gambar A3 milik Akashi, "tapi semakin ke sini, kau hanya menuliskan namaku saja. 'Shuuzou'—kau begitu menyukainya?"

Rona tipis muncul di kedua belah pipi sang pasien. Dia mengangguk tegas dan kakinya yang tak sampai pada lantai berkeramik putih itu berayun pelan. Tatapannya terus ke arah kirinya, meneliti profil samping seseorang yang kini sedang memerhatikan buku gambarnya lamat-lamat.

Dirinya masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Takut kalau suaranya akan terdengar begitu bahagia di telinga orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Akashi."

Dia mengerjapkan matanya, berniat mencondongkan tubuhnya namun diurungkannya niatnya itu saat Nijimura tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku bawa tiga buku gambar dan beberapa pensil. Awalnya aku ingin membawa spidol, tapi kupikir pensil lebih bagus."

Matanya membulat penuh tanda tanya. Dia mengikuti pergerakan pria itu yang kini turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke atas meja kecil di samping sofa. Buku gambar dan pensil yang tadi pria itu bicarakan kini dibawanya, ditaruh di hadapan Akashi yang kini duduk menyamping.

"Perawatmu di sini bilang katanya akhir-akhir ini kau sering minta cat dan kuas. Kau ingin melukis?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu ... kaligrafi?"

Kali ini dia mengangguk, senyumnya mengembang tatkala tebakan Nijimura tepat sasaran.

"Iya ...," suaranya hampir tak terdengar saking lirihnya, "aku ingin menulis 'ayah', 'ibu', dan 'Shuuzou' dengan indah. Tapi sayang, catnya sudah habis. Aku jadi tak bisa menulis kaligrafi lagi."

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Nanti, kalau aku ke sini lagi—besok atau lusa, aku akan membawakanmu tinta hitam dan kuas khusus untuk menulis kaligrafi. Kau suka?"

Tawarannya memang sederhana, tapi ujung bibirnya tertarik lebih tinggi.

"Suka. Sangat suka. Apalagi Shuuzou membawakannya khusus untukkku."

Pria di hadapannya tersenyum sekali lagi. Dia membuka lembar buku gambar Akashi yang masih kosong dan mulai menulis 'Akashi Seijuurou' seindah yang dia bisa.

Sedangkan pria yang terbalut baju pasien itu kembali diam, dia memusatkan atensi pada wajah Nijimura yang terlihat begitu serius.

 _Suka. Aku suka wajah Shuuzou. Aku suka Shuuzou. Aku cinta dia._

 **X.x.X**

Makan siang hari itu datang. Kegiatan mengisi buku gambar itu terhenti sejenak ketika seorang perawat masuk ke dalam kamarnya—setelah mengetuk dua kali—dan membawakannya makan siang yang mungkin sudah dia tunda selama satu atau dua jam ini. Tapi sebenarnya tak apa dia tak makan juga, perutnya tak terlalu lapar dan nanti jam enam pun dia mendapatkan jatah makan malamnya. Jeda waktu selama beberapa jam itu bisa dia pakai untuk tidur; dia bukan orang yang mudah kelaparan.

Perawat itu tersenyum lembut padanya seraya menaruh _tray_ alumunium itu di atas nakas. Tubuhnya membungkuk sopan saat Nijimura menatapnya. "Akashi- _kun_ sedang bersenang-senang rupanya. Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya.

Pria yang dipanggil 'Akashi' itu menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Tuan, kurasa kau telah berhasil membuat pasien kami yang berharga ini tersenyum dan bahagia sedemikian rupanya. Tolong sering-sering ke sini ya," mungkin lebih terdengar seperti bercandaan atau basa-basi belaka, namun Akashi diam-diam mengaminkan perkataan perawat itu dalam hati.

"Nah, makan siangmu jangan lupa dihabiskan ya, Akashi- _kun_. Aku kembali. Permisi." Perawat itu melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan semerbak parfum beraroma bunga yang tercium samar-samar.

"Akashi, makan makan siangmu dulu," interupsi Nijimura ketika perawat itu telah pergi dari kamar sang pasien.

"Nanti," namun Akashi menolak. Kedua kakinya terlipat di atas kasur dengan buku gambar yang tertumpu. Tangannya kembali sibuk menulis, mengabaikan pria yang kini mulai turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil nampan yang tadi diletakkan oleh sang perawat.

"Makan siangmu terlihat enak—atau ini efek kau pasien VIP di sini?"

Dia tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu kau saja yang makan. Aku tidak lapar," dia masih menolak.

"Kusuapi ya?"

Kanji 'Shuuzou' yang tinggal satu coretan terakhir kini tercoret dengan pensil yang hampir dia patahkan tak sengaja.

Masih dengan kepala yang menunduk dengan tatapan yang terfokus ke tulisannya sendiri, dia mengangguk. Dan di detik selanjutnya, nasi dengan sup tahu sudah berpindah ke dalam mulutnya.

 **X.x.X**

Hari itu dia begitu bahagia. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum penuh selama dua jam karena kehadiran dari pengunjung spesialnya. Meski dia sibuk menulis, bahkan sampai mengambil buku gambar yang dibeli pria itu untuknya, Nijimura masih tetap menyuapinya layaknya anak kecil. Acara makan siangnya kini terasa begitu berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia tidak lagi makan sendiri di kamar atau di kafetaria, dia tidak lagi mencorat-coret buku gambarnya sendirian, dia tidak lagi melakukan dua hal itu bersamaan hanya di kamarnya yang kosong.

Ada Nijimura di hadapannya. Datang, mengunjunginya, membawakannya hadiah yang sebenarnya tak seberapa.

Dia berhenti menulis saat pria itu menyuruhnya; meski tanpa alasan yang terucap, Akashi tetap mematuhinya. Tangannya berhenti menari dengan pensil kayu itu, mulutnya konstan mengunyah, dan merahnya menatap lurus kelabu di hadapannya. Terus begitu sampai makanan di atas _tray_ -nya habis berpindah ke dalam perutnya.

"Apa kau memang tak banyak bicara?" pria itu bertanya saat sebuah gelas berisi air mineral disodorkan setelah nampan makanan sang pasien ditaruh di tempatnya semula.

Akashi lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Dia hanya menerima gelas tersebut dan meminumnya sampai habis. Gelasnya diletakkan di atas kasur—awalnya—dan kalau Nijimura tak peduli mungkin dia takkan memindahkannya ke atas nakas di samping kasur.

"Akashi?"

Bola mata bening itu mengerjap polos.

"Aku baru ingat kalau—mungkin—beberapa hari ini aku akan sibuk. Yang soal tadi itu ... maksudku yang aku datang berkunjung lagi, sepertinya takkan jadi dalam waktu dekat. Tak apa-apa?"

Pandangannya meredup. Dia menunduk dengan jemari yang mengambil pensil kayu yang terletak di atas seprai putih itu.

" ... ya," rasa sedih dan kecewa tercampur dan terdengar jelas darinya, "kalau Shuuzou sibuk, aku juga tidak bisa melarang."

Dia tak tahu dan tak mau tahu apa atau bagaimana ekspresi Nijimura saat ini.

"Tapi aku janji akan datang secepatnya, oke?"

Akashi tak merespon.

"Akashi, kupikir aku harus pulang sekarang," tubuh si pasien tersentak kaget, dia refleks mengangkat wajahnya, "ada sesuatu di rumah; janji dengan seorang tamu. Maaf ya, padahal aku berencana menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganmu."

Nijimura bangkit dari posisinya diikuti dengan Akashi. Pasien dua bulan itu menggenggam tangannya erat, menolak pria itu untuk pergi dan meninggalkannya sekarang. Tapi pria tersebut hanya tersenyum, membiarkan tangannya digenggam erat sampai akhirnya ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar rawat, dia berucap pelan, "Akashi, aku mau pulang."

Tangan yang awalnya memegang tangan Nijimura erat kini mulai terlepas perlahan, dia menunduk—memandang tangan mereka yang mulai terpisah senti demi senti. Dan saat tangannya benar-benar melepas tangan pria itu, kepalanya mendongak, berniat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum Nijimura pulang,

"Shuu—"

"Aku janji, akan datang untuk menjengukmu lagi," pria itu mengacak rambutnya sebelum akhirnya yang dapat Akashi lihat adalah punggung Nijimura yang semakin mengecil lalu menghilang di belokan.

Dia tersenyum sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Seijuurou," dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sembari berjalan kembali ke arah ranjangnya, "Shuuzou akan datang lagi. Dia sudah berjanji. Ini bukan kunjungan terakhirnya."

Dan Akashi kembali menyibukkan diri dengan menulis memenuhi buku gambar barunya.

 **X.x.X**

Sejak saat itu, telinganya kini menjadi lebih sensitif mendengar suara-suara kecil yang dapat membuatnya menoleh cepat atau terbangun dari tidurnya segera. Tapi saat ternyata hanya suara angin kecil atau pintu yang tergeser karena perawat yang mengantarkan makan siangnya, hatinya langsung merasa kecewa. Dia tersenyum pahit, mengangguk kecil ketika perawat mengantarkannya makanannya setiap jam makan tiba.

Setiap dia memakan makanannya sendirian, pikirannya melayang, memikirkan Nijimura yang tak kunjung jua memenuhi janjinya.

Atau melayang karena memikirkan mimpi anehnya ketika dia tak dapat tidur di suatu malam.

Bukan sekali-dua kali ini terjadi—mimpi di mana dia melihat sosok seseorang yang persis mirip dengannya namun dengan mata asimetris. Sedikit banyak, Akashi takut. Orang itu, sosok yang begitu menyerupai dirinya, memandangnya dengan dingin; mata emasnya apalagi, begitu menusuk dan terasa membunuh.

Dia tak mengerti. Siapa orang itu? Kenapa mirip sekali dengannya? Kenapa memandangnya dengan cara seperti itu?

Kenapa di setiap mimpi di mana dia bertemu dengan orang itu, orang bermata merah-emas itu selalu mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak dapat dia dengar?

Mulut orang itu terbuka, mengucapkan beberapa kata, namun dia tak bisa mendengarnya.

Dan setelah orang itu selesai bicara, tiba-tiba orang dengan mata aneh itu menghilang begitu saja. Lalu dia akan berlari, berusaha mencari orang tersebut dan berniat menanyakan semua yang membuatnya heran. Namun setelah itu dia pasti akan terjatuh dalam lubang tak kasat mata dan terduduk di sebuah terowongan gelap di mana cahaya di ujung sana terlihat redup dan jauh dari jangkauannya.

Kakinya dipaksakan berdiri, berlari menuju cahaya di ujung sana.

Tapi ketika dia mulai berjalan mendekat, matanya terbuka dan dirinya terbangun—selalu begitu.

Itu mengesalkan, sangat mengesalkan.

Akashi tidak suka saat rasa ingin tahunya bangkit namun dia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa sampai di ujung terowongan itu.

Tentu saja karena itu mimpi.

 **X.x.X**

Kalender duduk yang berdiri di atas nakas kini tak mudah lepas dari tangannya. Seluruh tanggal sebelum hari ini dan setelah kunjungan Nijimura yang pertama selalu dicoret tanda silang. Dia masih menunggu, menagih janji pria itu dalam diam.

Dia merasa ini menyedihkan, begitu menyedihkan. Menunggu orang yang entah kapan akan mengunjungimu lagi.

Kata sempurna yang disandangnya sejak dulu mulai terkikis melawan kenyataan.

Hidupnya tak sesempurna yang dia ingat lagi.

Dua bulan lalu dia terbangun di atas ranjang itu, mengamati langit-langit sesaat lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia terkejut saat sadar kalau dirinya baru saja terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit. Sungguh tak ingat apa yang membuatnya berada di sana, pun memori-memori usang hanya sedikit yang dapat dia gali. Dia tahu namanya siapa dan dia ingat tiga orang yang dia cintai, tapi dia tak ingat apa-apa lagi selain itu.

Bahkan ingatan kalau dia adalah pria berusia 27 tahun, anak semata wayang orang tuanya, dan pewaris tunggal perusahaan keluarganya, sama sekali tak diingatnya.

Sebisa mungkin dia menggali informasi di otaknya, namun nyatanya tak bisa—yang ada kepalanya malah terasa sakit layaknya dihantam palu kuat-kuat. Wajahnya yang biasa tanpa ekspresi itu kini selalu murung.

Dia merindukan orang tuanya dan seorang pria yang begitu dia cintai.

" _Perawat, di mana ayah dan ibuku? Kenapa mereka tidak mengunjungiku? Dan di mana Shuuzou? Bukankah dia biasanya di sampingku?"—_ dan Akashi tak mengerti kenapa pertanyaan-pertanyaannya tadi malah membuat perawat yang sedang mengurusnya itu berwajah pucat dan segera memanggil dokter.

Sampai saat ini dia masih tak mengerti? Apa ucapannya salah? Sebelah mana salahnya? Kenapa salah? Apa itu terdengar tidak wajar?

Namun dia bahkan sama sekali tak punya keberanian untuk menanyakannya langsung—pun tak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa.

Dan setelah biasanya hari-harinya dihabiskan dengan memandang kalender dan menulis, kali ini dia menyerah untuk memandangi kalender tersebut lama-lama. Jam makan siang sudah tiba sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan entah kenapa untuk hari ini dia tak mau merepotkan perawat yang sering mengunjungi kamar rawatnya.

Tepat setelah dia menaruh kalender tersebut di atas nakas, pintu dorong yang dipasang kaca kecil di sana terbuka pelan.

"Maaf, aku telat."

Akashi tak jadi makan siang.

Kalendernya tak lagi dipenuhi tanda silang—kali ini tanggal 20 dilingkarinya dan diberi catatan kecil.

'Shuuzou menepati janjinya. Aku senang.'

Hari itu pun dihabiskannya sama seperti satu bulan sebelumnya.

 **X.x.X**

Pria berusia 27 tahun itu berjalan menuju kafetaria dengan senyum yang tak dapat disembunyikan. Kakinya melangkah ringan, tubuhnya hampir melompat gembira. Tangannya terkepal di depan dada, merasakan detak jantung yang belum juga kembali normal padahal Nijimura sudah pergi hampir sepuluh menit yang lalu. Samar-samar, kalau diperhatikan lebih baik, ada rona tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

'Hari ini Shuuzou datang. Kami menulis bersama,'—dia terus mengulang kalimat itu dalam pikirannya, ingin memakunya di sana agar tidak bisa terlupakan selamanya.

Saat dia berbelok di pertigaan koridor, ada seorang pemuda yang hampir saja berjalan menabraknya. Pemuda yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dibanding Akashi itu langsung membungkuk sopan. "Maaf! Aku tak sengaja! Apa kau terluka?" kentara sekali ada nada panik yang terselip di sana.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memerhatikan pemuda tersebut dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sopan.

Pemuda itu memberikan cengirannya. "Kau mau ke mana? Kalau ingin ke kafetaria, sekarang masih penuh lho," dia bertanya lagi.

"Benarkah?" bahu Akashi turun, "padahal sekarang sudah lewat jam satu. Apa benar-benar penuh?"

"Aku baru dari sana sekitar ... tujuh atau delapan menit yang lalu—ini baru mau kembali ke kamar, mau tidur siang sebenarnya," dia menatap pria di hadapannya dengan ceria, "tapi kalau kau mau ke sana, aku mau menemanimu kok. Teman-temanku ada yang belum selesai makan juga, jadi mereka masih menyimpan kursi kosong."

Pemilik nama Seijuurou itu mengangguk. Dia berjalan diikuti dengan si pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Aku heran, kenapa kafetaria masih ramai ya? Padahal, kan jam makan siang sudah jam segini. Menurutmu kenapa?"

Dia agak berjengit ditanya tiba-tiba seperti itu. Namun sebisa mungkin dia menunjukkan wajah tenangnya. "Mungkin banyak yang telat juga sepertiku. Atau mungkin penghuni sini bertambah."

"Aa! Benar juga ya. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa? Aku Raito."

"Panggil saja Akashi."

"Salam kenal, Akashi!"

Pria merah itu tersenyum samar. "Salam kenal juga, Raito- _san_."

"Oh iya, Akashi," Raito yang berjalan sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya gembira itu menoleh ke samping, memiringkan kepalanya, dan bertanya penasaran, "daritadi aku perhatikan kau tersenyum terus. Ada yang membuatmu senang? Apa kau baru saja mendapat kunjungan spesial?"

Jantung pria itu berdetak lebih keras sejenak. Bayangan wajah Nijimura Shuuzou langsung muncul di benaknya tanpa disuruh. Dia mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan teman barunya tadi. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping dengan senyum yang mengembang. "Raito- _san_ , kau tahu rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Aku hanya menyukai keluargaku juga _game_ yang selalu membuatku terhibur. Memang bagaimana rasanya?" Raito balik bertanya.

Akashi memalingkan wajahnya ke depan sebelum akhirnya menunduk menatap kakinya yang dialasi oleh sandal rumah sakit.

"Menyesakkan—menyesakkan dada," dia mengingat kunjungan Nijimura hari ini, "aku terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Bahkan hanya mengingatnya saja aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Satu yang ada di pikiranku adalah aku selalu ingin melihatnya; setiap hari, setiap menit, setiap detik. Aku ingin bersamanya."

 _Aku ingin Shuuzou di sini._

 **X.x.X**

Setelah hari kunjungan itu, Nijimura jadi lebih sering mengunjunginya—meski hanya seminggu dua kali. Biasanya dia datang saat hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Tapi kalau memang pria itu ada acara, hanya sempat hari Minggu saja dia pergi membesuk Akashi.

Akashi tak masalah; sama sekali tidak. Tahu kalau orang yang dia kasihi saja rutin menengoknya dia sudah senang. Bahkan bukan hanya sekadar senang, dia bahagia ... terlampau bahagia. Bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Shuuzou-nya barang sejam dua jam di kamar rawatnya meskipun hanya sekadar menulis dan menghabiskan buku gambar yang dimilikinya. Pernah sih sekali menulis kaligrafi, namun karena Nijimura tak sengaja menyenggol bak tinta, tinta hitam itu jatuh membasahi lantai dan mau tak mau Akashi yang ditegur oleh perawat 'kesayangannya'. Jadi setelah hari itu, dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan Nijimura tanpa melibatkan tinta dan menulis kaligrafi—daripada kejadian seperti itu kembali terulang.

Pria bernetra kelabu itu selalu datang sekitar jam sepuluhan dan Akashi selalu menunggunya dengan duduk di lantai menyandar pada sofa tunggal di sana.

'Akashi, aku datang,'—betapa dia merindukan kalimat itu setiap hari. Ingin dia merekam setiap suara Nijimura lalu mendengarnya setiap saat. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak bisa (lagipula dia tak punya alat perekam). Jadi dia hanya bisa menunggu akhir pekan, menunggu pria itu membuka pintu kamarnya, tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

Lagipula dia berpendapat, semakin dia merindukan Nijimura, maka ketika nanti akhirnya mereka bertemu, rasa lega serta senang yang menyelimuti dirinya akan sebanding dengan rasa rindu yang dia tahan sebelum mereka berdua bertemu.

Akan terasa lebih membuat dadanya sesak dan perutnya diisi oleh kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.

Lebih membahagiakan dan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dibanding biasanya.

 **X.x.X**

Indera pendengarannya dipasang setajam mungkin. Tapi dia tetap tak dapat mendengar apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh pria aneh di hadapannya.

Masih pria yang sama di mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya. Fisik yang menyerupai dirinya kecuali mata kiri pria itu yang berwarna emas.

Akashi terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, namun rasanya jarak yang dia hapus tak ada artinya. Tubuh itu terasa tetap jauh dan susah digapai. "Tunggu!" dia berseru.

"... ni."

"Apa?" suaranya dikeraskan. Kakinya kini dipacu lebih cepat saat tubuh orang di hadapannya mulai memudar.

"... sini."

"Tunggu dulu!" tangannya terjulur, berusaha menggapai tubuh sang pria yang hampir menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ke sini."

Dan tubuhnya terjatuh ke bawah. Akashi tak sempat berteriak atau bahkan sadar apa yang terjadi. Yang dia tahu adalah sekarang dia kembali terduduk di tengah terowongan gelap. Cahaya di ujung sana tak seredup sebelum-sebelumnya, lebih terang dan membuatnya tertarik

"Ke sini ..."

Suara aneh itu muncul lagi. Pandangannya mengeliling, namun tak ditemukannya siapapun—nihil.

"Ke sini ..."

Lama-lama dia merasa agak seram juga. Suara yang menggema di terowongan itu bernada sama, diucapkan oleh orang yang sama—orang yang tadi. Tapi dia tak dapat melihat siapapun, di sana gelap dan satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah ujung terowongan yang terlihat terang.

Dia tak tahu harus pergi ke mana. 'Ke sini'? Ke mana? Apa maksudnya ke ujung terowongan?

Tatapannya ragu-ragu, namun saat suara itu kembali terdengar, sepasang kaki yang tak terbalut alas kaki itu bergerak sendirinya ke arah sana.

"Ke sini ... ke sini ... ke sini ..."

Ingin sekali dia berteriak 'aku juga dengar! Aku tahu!' tapi suaranya tak bisa keluar, entah tercekat di tenggorokan atau memang dia kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya. Suara itu terus bergema dan membuat kesan seram yang merinding merasuk ke tulang punggungnya. Dia sendirian, gelap, kakinya berjalan tanpa disuruhnya, tak dapat berbicara, Akashi tak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa saat ini.

Satu langkah, dua langkah.

Setapak, dua tapak.

Cahaya di sana semakin terang, dia sudah semakin mendekat ke ujung terowongan.

Tiga langkah, empat langkah.

Tiga tapak, empat tapak.

Suara mengerikan tadi mulai tak terdengar, tangannya terangkat menghalau cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke matanya.

Tepat di langkah berikutnya, seluruh tubuhnya masuk ke dalam balutan cahaya itu dan tahu-tahu dia menyadari dirinya bukan lagi berada di dalam terowongan gelap tadi. Dia kini berada di sebuah ruangan luas yang tak terisi apa-apa.

Mungkin bukan ruangan luas, lebih tepatnya sebuah dimensi kosong yang hanya terisi oleh warna putih sejauh mata memandang.

Akashi hanya mengerjap satu kali untuk membasahi matanya yang kering saat tiba-tiba ruang kosong itu bukan hanya terisi oleh dirinya, tapi juga mendadak kedatangan tamu lain; seorang pria yang sama persis dengan dirinya namun memilik mata yang aneh—pria yang selalu datang menghantui mimpi-mimpinya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya pria itu langsung.

Orang yang berdiri dua meter di depan Akashi itu tertawa, tawa yang terdengar agak janggal di telinganya.

"Aku?" orang itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "kau masih bertanya siapa aku? Aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou tentu saja. Seijuurou yang mutlak dan absolut—Emperor."

Alis Akashi menyatu dan dahinya berkerut heran. _'Akashi Seijuurou'? Kenapa dia memiliki nama yang sama dengan—_

"Aku memiliki nama yang sama denganmu tentu karena aku adalah dirimu sendiri, Seijuurou."

— _ku ... apa?_

"Diriku? Jangan bercanda."

Emperor mendesis kesal. Dia melangkah cepat menghampiri pria di hadapannya dan menatap langsung Akashi di matanya. "Aku penasaran amnesiamu itu separah apa—ah ya sangat parah, sampai-sampai kau lupa pada 'adik'mu sendiri."

"'Adik'? Tunggu, apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali,"—sungguh, ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Kau menderita _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ , ingat? Kepribadian ganda. Aku ini persona keduamu."

Susah payah Akashi meneguk ludahnya. Dia sama sekali tak tahu kalau dia punya kelainan mental seperti itu. Baru juga ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba sebuah layar besar muncul di belakang tubuh orang yang mengaku 'Emperor' itu.

' _Soal itu ... kalau tidak masalah tidak berlatih asal kita menang, aku juga tidak mau latihan.'_

' _Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak bisa mengizinkannya.'_

"Itu dirimu saat kelas delapan. Yang berambut ungu itu temanmu—teman kita lebih tepatnya."

Saat itu juga Akashi merasa oksigennya direnggut paksa. Ini apa? Bagian dari masa lalunya? Lalu kenapa Emperor ingin menunjukkannya padanya? Kenapa?

' _Karena aku selalu menang, aku selalu benar.'_

Mata kirinya di layar tersebut berubah warna dan kedua netranya dihiasi dengan lingkaran tipis yang baginya terlihat menyeramkan.

"Itu saat aku muncul. Kau memaksaku keluar."

Tahu-tahu Emperor sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia menoleh ke sampingnya, merasa tak mengerti. Karena kejadian _one-on-one_ itulah dia punya kepribadian kedua? Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa harus sampai seperti itu?

"Kau didoktrin oleh ayah. Tidak boleh kalah, lemah, dan harus selalu menang. Sejak kecil kau merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda, seolah-olah memang dirimu ada dua. Kejadian tadi puncaknya, kau akhirnya membangkitkan Emperor Eye dan sampai Winter Cup pertamamu, akulah yang mengambil alih."

Mulutnya terbuka, tampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar.

Lalu layar di depan mereka berdua menampilkan potongan gambar tentang dirinya saat di SMP sampai SMA. Sampai akhirnya kejadian di Winter Cup yang Emperor maksud bisa dilihat sendiri olehnya. Matanya berubah warna, menjadi normal sama seperti dirinya yang sekarang.

Tapi rasanya semua itu belum cukup. Gambar-gambar di sana hilang dan berganti ke gambar seorang perempuan yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil berambut merah.

"Itu kau. Dan itu ibu."

Gambarnya berubah lagi. Menuju saat-saat di mana dia tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi anak yang manis juga pintar. Ada potret ayahnya di sana, entah saat mereka sedang foto keluarga atau makan bersama. Semua yang Akashi lihat tampak normal sampai akhirnya berganti ke sebuah gambar yang memperlihatkan dirinya yang masih kecil berdiri menatap foto ibunya di sebuah acara pemakaman.

Tanpa sadar napasnya tertahan.

"Ibu meninggal, sakit. Kau tak menangis sedikit pun."

Gambar berubah menunjukkan dirinya yang sudah masuk SMP dan menjadi anggota klub basket.

"Itu—," matanya membulat, menyadari satu sosok yang paling dia kenal di sana; sementara Emperor terus berbicara, "Nijimura Shuuzou. Kapten klub basket Teikou."

Sepasang netra dwiwarna Emperor melirik orang di samping kanannya. Dia berbisik pelan, tak berniat menyinggung atau menyindir sedikit pun, "Orang yang kau cintai."

Kini yang mereka berdua lihat adalah sebuah gambar koridor gelap di mana Akashi dan Nijimura sedang mengobrol di depan pintu.

"Shuuzou menyerahkan posisi kaptennya padamu. Di tahun keduamu di SMP, kau diangkat menjadi kapten."

Gambarnya berubah, menunjukkan masa-masa di mana Akashi menjabat sebagai kapten klub lalu mendapat masalah ini-itu mengenai anggota klubnya. Dimulai dari masalah bolos latihan, seorang pemuda berkulit gelap yang kemampuannya semakin berkembang, adegan _one-on-one_ yang tadi sudah dia lihat, sampai akhirnya Teikou mendapatkan lima pemain basket terkuat. Memperlihatkan pertandingan-pertandingan mereka dua tahun terakhir sampai akhirnya berhenti di sebuah adegan lima orang tersebut berkumpul di dalam gimnasium sekolah.

"Itu saat kalian berkumpul. Kau dan mereka memutuskan masuk ke sekolah yang berbeda, klub yang berbeda. Anak berambut biru terang tadi juga masuk ke tim yang berbeda."

Dia masuk ke SMA Rakuzan. SMA dengan klub basket yang diisi oleh orang-orang terkuat.

"Ini Rakuzan, SMA-mu. Kau bertemu dengan orang-orang hebat di sana."

Tiga potret orang yang tak diingatnya muncul di layar itu. Mengelilingi dirinya dengan senang, tampak salah satu di antara mereka memanggilnya begitu akrab.

Semuanya berubah lagi, memperlihatkan sebuah lapangan basket kosong dengan timnya berdiri di salah satu sisi lapangan. Dirinya juga ada di sana.

Berubah lagi, namun suasananya masih sama seperti gambar yang sebelumnya.

"Tadi Interhigh, ini Winter Cup."

Potongan-potongan pertandingan yang dia hadapi terpampang di sana.

"Ini saat semi final. Orang yang memakai kacamata itu wakil kaptenmu dulu saat di SMP."

Dia memenangkan pertandingan lalu menolak berjabat tangan dengan orang di dalam gambar itu.

Sekarang pertandingan yang lain.

"Ini final. Kau menghadapi tim anak berambut biru terang tadi."

Tampak timnya yang menguasai alur pertandingan sebelum akhirnya dirinya tampak goyah menghadapi tekanan tim lawan sampai akhirnya pelatihnya meminta _time-out._ Dirinya duduk dan tampak masih syok. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia bangkit dan mata kirinya kini kembali normal.

"Kau, yang asli, keluar menggantikanku. Kau sudah hebat sebenarnya, tapi sayang pertandingan itu bukan milikmu. Rakuzan kalah."

Lalu semuanya berubah lagi, gambar-gambar bergerak cepat dan berhenti saat menampilkan sosok dirinya dan Nijimura yang bertemu kembali di universitas.

"Kau dan Shuuzou bertemu lagi di universitas. Dulu saat lulus SMP dia langsung ke Los Angeles—ayahnya dirawat di sana. Ini saat tahun pertamamu di Toudai."

Gambar-gambar bergerak itu menunjukkan kedekatan mereka berdua. Di kampus, di taman, di apartemen Nijimura yang tak jauh dari sana, dan masih banyak gambar-gambar lainnya yang rasanya tak bisa jika harus diperlihatkan semuanya.

Akashi menatap gambar antara dirinya dan Nijimura dalam. Perasaan rindu mulai menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

Dan kali ini Emperor tak berbicara atau mengomentari.

"Ini ... pasti yang membuatku jatuh cinta dengannya, kan? Kedekatan kami ... semuanya. Ya, kan?" Akashi bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yang ditanya berdehem sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Dia berucap pelan, "Ya."

Banyak gambar yang menunjukkan kedekatan dirinya dengan orang yang dicintainya itu sebelum akhirnya berhenti di sebuah gambar yang tampak seperti di dalam sebuah gedung mewah yang didekorasi ala acara pernikahan.

"Ini sekitar enam tahun setelah pertemuan pertama kalian di universitas. Ini acara pernikahan ibu Shuuzou dengan ayah."

Dia menoleh cepat. Matanya membelalak tak percaya. "Apa?"

"Ayah Shuuzou meninggal sudah lama—saat kalian berdua masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Entah bagaimana caranya ayah mengenal ibu Shuuzou sampai akhirnya menikahinya seperti ini."

"Jadi ...," tenggorokannya kering tanpa sebab, "aku saudara tiri Shuuzou?"

"Ya, seperti itulah."

Meski gambar masih tampak seperti acara pernikahan, tapi yang berdiri di depan pastur kali ini bukanlah pasangan yang sama seperti pasangan sebelumnya.

"Shuuzou menikah dengan wanita yang dia cintai, sekitar setahun lebih setelah ayah menikah."

Kali ini Akashi tak bisa berkata-kata. Hatinya terasa diremas-remas dan napasnya menjadi semakin berat.

Gambar berubah, menampilkan sosok yang Akashi kenal kini terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Dia bahkan ada di sana, menatap sosok yang terbaring damai di atas kasur itu tak percaya.

"Ayah meninggal terkena serangan jantung. Satu bulan sebelum kau masuk rumah sakit jiwa."

Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Dia menatap orang di sampingnya dengan tatapan marah. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan sang Emperor. "Jangan berbohong padaku!"

Meski terdengar marah, namun orang yang lengannya dicengkeram itu malah mendengar nada permohonan di dalam kalimat tersebut. Tampak seperti menolak kenyataan, tak mau itu semua benar-benar terjadi.

Dia tak meringis atau menunjukkan ekspresi apapun ketika kuku-kuku Akashi menusuk keras kulitnya. "Apa kau tahu, alasanmu dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa oleh Shuuzou?"

"A-apa?"

"Shuuzou yang memasukkanmu ke sana," dia mengulangnya, mempertegas kalimatnya tadi, "kau depresi berat karena Shuuzou menikah dan ayahmu meninggal. Kau selalu berteriak dan menangis malam-malam. Keadaanmu parah, Seijuurou—sangat parah. Lalu karena trauma psikologis, kau menderita amnesia partial. Melupakan segalanya kecuali namamu, ayah, ibu, dan Shuuzou. Kau pikir kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak mengunjungimu selama kau dirawat?"

Dirinya terkesiap, baru menyadari fakta itu sekarang.

"Mereka takkan pernah mengunjungimu. Mereka sudah meninggal."

"Cukup! Berhenti!"

"Masih ada satu lagi yang belum kutunjukkan."

Akashi sebenarnya tak mau menoleh, tapi entah kenapa kepalanya bergerak begitu saja.

Kali ini satu lagi pemakaman setelah pemakaman ibunya tadi.

Foto seorang pria yang sangat dia kenal ada di sana.

"Shuuzou meninggal. Dua minggu setelah kunjungan pertamanya ke sini. Kecelakaan bisnis saat pergi ke China. Salah satu korban gempa."

Dan semuanya gelap.

 **X.x.X**

Akashi Seijuurou membuka matanya cepat. Terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya tadi. Posisi tidurnya yang miring membuatnya dapat merasakan kalau bantal yang dia tiduri basah di dekat bagian matanya.

Posisi tidurnya sama seperti hari kunjungan Nijimura yang pertama. Dia menatap sofa tunggal di sana tepat ketika baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

" _Ibu meninggal, sakit. Kau tak menangis sedikit pun."_

" _Shuuzou menikah dengan wanita yang dia cintai, sekitar setahun lebih setelah ayah menikah."_

" _Ayah meninggal terkena serangan jantung. Satu bulan sebelum kau masuk rumah sakit jiwa."_

" _Shuuzou meninggal. Dua minggu setelah kunjungan pertamanya ke sini. Kecelakaan bisnis saat pergi ke China. Salah satu korban gempa."_

Dadanya sesak dan matanya yang basah kini semakin basah. Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

 _Tes._

Kembali jelas di detik berikutnya, lalu memburam lagi.

Jantungnya serasa ditusuk oleh anak panah, tepat menusuk ke yang paling dalam. Hatinya sakit, diremas kuat oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Tubuhnya meringkuk, menahan seluruh perasaan yang ingin keluar di saat bersamaan.

"Seijuurou ...," suara yang sama, seperti milik orang di mimpinya, kembali bergema, "kau akan lebih lama di sini. Maaf membuat depresimu kambuh lagi."

Akashi memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tangisannya semakin kencang.

...

Dia dirawat lebih lama.

 **Owari**

Halo!

Terinspirasi dari IU - Story Only I didn't Know (lebih tepatnya di bagian pertama dan sedikit di bagian akhir). Entah kenapa aku suka banget sama MV itu, lebih suka MV-nya dibanding lagunya (karena lagunya pas didengerin tau-tau udah selesai). Arti liriknya juga bagus. Mungkin kalau ada yang tertarik langsung aja dicari di situs video terkenal alias Youtube.

Awalnya dibuat karena suka sama MV-nya, tapi tahu-tahu ada _event_ juga yang mengangkat tema ini. Jadi sekalian aja.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?

p.s: buat _guest_ yang baca Middle-After Match terus ngomen soal bahasa Spanyolnya, semoga kamu baca fik ini ya, aku awalnya udah cari di gugel kalau ' _me gustas tu_ ' itu emang artinya suka ( _like_ ), tapi sukanya bermakna cinta, sama kayak _suki/daisuki/johaeyo_. Dan salam kenal sesama kipoper~!


End file.
